Beso sabor a Canela
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Porque Lily y James, no se enamoraron en el primer momento que se vieron.  /Potter eres un idiota/ Que tengas felices vacaciones Evans/     One-shot


** Summary:** Dicen que el primer beso nunca se olvida. Para el, le dejo un sabor entre agrio y dulzón, junto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin embargo ella no estaba dispuesta a dejárselo tan fácil. Porque Lily y James, no se enamoraron en el primer momento que se vieron. /Potter eres un idiota/ Que tengas felices vacaciones Evans/ One-shot

** Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece J. K. Rowling (Si fuera asi, existiria en carne y hueso un Sirius Black)

* * *

Cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, sintió un sentimiento de emoción, por fin podría ir a la escuela de magia y hechicería, de la que tanto sus padres le habían hablado. A temprana edad ya sabía sobre la historia del enigmático castillo como también sobre sus casas. Claro el iría a Gryffindor, seria un gran y valiente león; y no como las rastreras y viles serpientes de Slytherin. Esperaba con ansias poder asistir luego al callejón Diagon a comprar sus túnicas y su nueva mascota, lo de los útiles lo tenia de menos.

Quería conocer al calamar gigante, los pasadizos secretos y a los habitantes fantasmales, que tanto le agradaba que su padre le relatara historias sobre ello.

La primera vez que subió al expreso de Hogwarts, deseo tener magia para guardar ese sentimiento.

Mientras caminaba buscando un vagón vacío choco contra un niño de 11 años, de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises. Parecía ser también de primer año al estar distraído. "Sirius", escucho que se llamaba, pues detrás de el lo llamaba una rubia alta de mirada altanera.

"Oh, lo siento, escapaba de la enfadosa de mi prima"-le dijo mientras se disculpaba y observaba que a su lado llevaba su baúl-"¿Tu también buscas un lugar donde guardar tus cosas? Si quieres te puedes quedar en el mío, esta solo y no me preocupa que alguien mas este"- le dijo mientras se dirigía a su vagón.

"¿En serio? Gracias, por cierto, soy James Potter, un gusto en conocerte"- Exclamo mientras extendía su mano y le sonreía.

"Igual, soy Sirius Black"

La primera vez que la vio en el tren junto a severus snape, pensó que seria una snob Slytherin, quien querría estar en Slytherin, en las mazmorras de serpientes rastreras; así que simplemente la ignoro .Sin percatarse que quizás ella no sabia de lo que estaban hablando.

Suerte o no, dependiendo de cómo lo viera, le había tocado viajar junto con Lily y severus, algo bueno de eso es que sirius también se encontraba con el, cuando abordaron el bote para pasar el lago de hogwarts, se encontraba ansioso junto con su nuevo mejor amigo, sirius Black para poder ver al calamar gigante, pero para eso tenían que molestarlo para que saliera, y su objetivo se había vuelto snape.

Empezaron a mecerse en el bote, haciendo primero pequeñas sondas de agua y así convirtiéndose en más, entre risa y risa, para poder llamar la atención del calamar gigante.

Su misión: Hacerle bromas hasta hartarse de la risa.

Entre balanceos, su mirada hizo contacto con ella y en lugar de ver enojo, se percato de algo en su mirada, vio tristeza. Absorto en un cielo verde, no se percato de que había llegado a su destino, hasta que una mano reposo en su hombro, observo al causante de dicha acción, y este le devolvió su mirada grisácea.

Cuando se formaron en la entrada del Gran Comedor, en la espera de la selección de casas, pensó que nada podía superar ese panorama. El gran comedor mostraba la manta azulada que el cielo presenciaba junto a millones de estrellas, parecía que podía tocar el cielo; mostraba la gran magia que contenía el castillo y frente a el se posicionaba la directora de la casa Gryffindor, a la que el anhelaba pertenecer. Junto con el sombrero seleccionador y una lista donde los iba nombrando poco a poco. Al llegar su turno, se sintió nervioso por primera vez, esperaba que el sombrero lo pusiera en el lugar correcto, no espero demasiado al contacto con el, pues al instante lo mando a la casa de los leones donde estos no hicieron esperar los aplausos y gritos.

Estaba entusiasmado hablando con Sirius, el cual también había quedado en la casa de los leones, además de otro compañero más, Remus Lupin a quien habían conocido en la espera de entrar al gran comedor. Cuando vio pasar a la chica pelirroja que estaba con Snape, no le tomo importancia pensó que seria una bruja mas, pero cuando la nombraron presto atención por simple curiosidad su nombre no le sonaba conocido, no era mágico, ella no era una bruja de sangre pura, así que se preguntaba que estaba haciendo con el Slytherin.

Algo en el se alegro pero no le tomo importancia, quizás fue porque ella había dado a parar a la casa de Gryffindor, tampoco tomo importancia que su mirada siguiera su silueta hasta que sentara en la mesa, recibida por aplausos y chiflidos, sintiéndose tímida por tanto alboroto.

Fue el primer indicio de los tantos que llegaría a notar en ella hasta su último día.

James Potter, podría ser de todo pero no un inútil. Desde el primer momento destaco, ya fuera por su linaje, sus primeras travesuras o inteligencia, sobre todo esta ultima. La clase de Transformaciones había sido sensacional, al punto de vista de el, había convertido un fósforo a un aguja en el primer conjuro haciéndolo ganar puntos para su casa. Pero al parecer a la pequeña pelirroja no tenia tanta suerte, era ya la sexta vez que lo intentaba, pero parece que el pequeño fósforo no quería abandonarla y solo obtenía un filamento de metal afilado a un extremo y en el otro extremo donde tenia que estar el asa, estaba la cabecilla roja del fósforo.

Lily sintió una descarga fulminante detrás de ella y eso la ponía nerviosa, cada rato volteaba y emprendía una búsqueda con su mirada almendrada pero no encontraba nada todos estaban en su practica algunos con éxito, otros iban por buen camino pero les faltaba algo y algunos mejor no decirlo. Esa sensación la estaba carcomiendo, estaba batallando con su primera transformación y la alucinación que tenia no servia de mucha ayuda, porque eso era verdad; quizás de tanto esfuerzo la hacia delirar cosas. Cuando sintió la misma sensación, mucho mas intensa, volvió a girar su cabeza, donde después se lamentaría pues su cuello le pasaría factura al girarlo tan rápido y se sorprendió al encontrar al posible culpable.

James Potter la observaba a través de su intensa mirada castaña junto a una sonrisa socarrona mientras alzaba su varita derecha y le indicaba con ella su perfecta y lustre aguja a un lado de el, demostrando que el ya había terminado su trabajo. Alzo una ceja en seña de diversión y miro al pupitre de la pelirroja viendo su aguja-fósforo, y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa. Aumentando la furia y frustración de la Gryffindor, tratando de ignorarlo se volteo y siguió con decadente éxito. Y ese fue el primer encuentro que tuvo con el merodeador, fue la primera vez que Lily Evans pensó que "James Potter era un idiota".

Para Lily Evans no todo fue de color de rosas, principalmente en primer año, pensaba que sería sensacional y magnifico aquella estadía en el afamado colegio de magia y hechicería, y si lo era, pero las clases eran otro cantar; primero las clases de vuelo no podía ni siquiera levantar ambos pies cuando ya estaba en el suelo, y no con ambas piernas de apoyo sino todo el cuerpo. Historia de la magia se le había dado un poco mejor, siempre le había gustado leer y por eso antes de entrar el profesor Dumbledore le había regalado el libro "Hogwarts, a History". Herbología, estaba interesante, plantas mágicas además que los invernaderos eran geniales y ella nunca había entrado a alguno ni siquiera cuando vivía en el mundo no mágico. En defensa contra las artes oscuras, astronomía, pociones y encantamientos, se le había dado bien, y más en estas dos últimas donde destaco aun siendo un muggle pero había una que no quería saber de ella: Transformaciones, donde no pudo conseguir convertir un estúpido fosforo en aguja, si estúpido, para lily eso era y mas con Potter riéndose de ella.

Para ambos el primer año paso rápidamente, y ambos se encontraban en la estación King Cross reuniéndose con sus familiares. James había hecho grandes amigos sobre todo con Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Y claro también enemigos como Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape. Mientras iba contándole sus anécdotas (léase travesuras) a sus padres, no pudo ante la tentación de mirar a Evans y noto algo que lo desconcertó.

Lily esperaba a sus padres y su hermana, ese año se la había pasado sensacional, ya estaba ansiosa porque llegaran para así poder contarle todo lo que le sucedió principalmente a su hermana petunia, al principio se sentía excluida de esa gran aventura, pues para ella eso era no conocía casi nada del mundo mágico y se sentía perdida pero con el paso de los días fue ganando confianza y alimentándose de información, se hizo amiga de sus compañeras de cuarto y de algún otro gryffindor. Remus Lupin figuraba entre uno de ellos, para ella era una persona amable e inteligente, lastima que se llevara con Potter, para el disgusto de la pelirroja. La espera no se hizo larga y a lo lejos logro encontrar a familia.

"Mamá, papá, petunia por aquí, aquí estoy"- Gritaba mientras saltaba y alzaba su mano para que la pudieran ver, mientras las demás personas pasaban a su lado viéndola divertidos y otros molestos por hacer tal escándalo.

Su padre llego abrazándola y alzándola al aire "Aquí estas pequeña Lily, ¿Cómo te la pasaste corazón? Dime te divertiste, cuéntame sobre tu curso pequeña" La alzaba por el aire, mientras reía y la abraza, la había extrañado mucho.

"Genial papá, es tan fantástico, los eh extrañado mucho, sobre todo a ti hermana ¿Cómo has estado? No contestaste a mis cartas" La miraba desde la altura de su padre, pues aun la tenia abrazada a el, quería saber de ella, mucha falta le había hecho en su estadía en el colegio de magia.

Estaba enojada, frustrada, furiosa, ya no sabría que más, sus padres solo pasaban hablando de ella y su tonto colegio de magia, era su pequeña Lily, su gran bruja. Y ella que, acaso no existía, ya no eran Lily y petunia, solo era la tonta bruja de su hermana y ella quedaba en el olvido, no la quería era un monstruo, era un fenómeno esa persona no era su hermana.

Con las palabras mas crueles que pudo encontrar solo la miro con furia "No, no te extrañe es mas no se que hago aquí, regresa a tu tonto colegio monstruo" Grito con cólera y frustración" Nadie te quiere en esta familia ¡Fenómeno!"

Sus padres se sorprendieron de las palabras de su hija mayor, la señora Evans de un momento a otro estaba reprendiendo a petunia a lo cual esta no le hacia caso y curso un rumbo a la salida de la estación seguida de su madre regañándola. Mientras el señor Evans abrazaba a la pequeña Lily y la reconfortaba diciéndole que eran mentiras de su hermana y la había extrañado, pero ella no le hacia caso, solo lloraba aferrada al cuello de su padre, era tan doloroso saber tan crueles palabras de la persona que tanto quería y anhelando verla cuando le había hecho tanta falta. Mientras se había calmado alzo la mirada por sobre el hombro de su padre y se encontró con la mirada de James, no quiso hacerle saber que lo detestaba, ni desearle buenas vacaciones como compañeros de casa, solo se le quedo mirando y en ella transmitía todo lo que sentía; un gran dolor y tristeza. Y eso hizo que James Potter la observara sorprendido y conocería una nueva faceta de Evans, que nadie mas que el la admiraría.

Segundo año llego, más magia, travesuras, peleas, tareas, clases y sobretodo mas descubrimientos de Lily y James. El había demostrado que era alguien digno del apellido Potter, guapo, inteligente, amable (menos con Slytherin), coqueto y una nueva adquisición al linaje: Travieso. El junto con sus compañeros de cuarto habían formado un grupo llamado Los Merodeadores. Para Lily ese año había mejor que primero, este año había destacado mas en las materias las principales materias eran encantamientos y pociones; ganándose admiración de sus maestros y compañeros, al ser una muggle, sobre todo de su amiga Alice Longbottom.

Claro y sin faltar las, ahora frecuentadas peleas de Lily y James, que si porque uno no sabia volar, otro por no saber hacer un hechizo, otro por no transformar algo tan simple a la primera vez, no saber mezclar bien algo o sobre alguna especie. Ni tampoco era de sorprenderse que entre las burlas surgiera las palabras: "Matada","Ególatra", "pelirroja agresiva", "idiota","Ñoña", "Estupido Potter", entre otros tantos.

Ya habían pasado tercer año y estaban a finales de cuarto año; y seguían siendo mejores que los anteriores, conociendo nuevos pasajes secretos del castillo (por parte de los merodeadores) y nuevos conocimientos (por parte de Lily). Para James el Quidditch se estaba haciendo una parte fundamental de su rutina en el castillo, ganándose más popularidad por su habilidad y clubs de fans por parte de las féminas, aparte de su fama de Merodeador donde los integrantes de esto ya eran asediados por muchos; hombres, por sus travesuras y su forma de conquista. Y las mujeres, no podían resistirse a sus galanterías, como podían hacerlo a la mirada grisácea y sonrisa picara de Sirius, la amabilidad y caballerosidad de Remus, la sonrisa amable de Peter y sobre todo a la sonrisa arrogante y cabellera indomable de James. Además de empezar a crear un mapa donde describía por completo el castillo junto con sus pasadizos secretos y las personas que habitaban ahí, y claro empezar a estudiar en serio transfiguraciones si es que querían ser buenos animagos y ayudar a su mejor amigo Lupin en las noches de luna llena.

Lily había crecido mas, ya no era la niña escuálida de primer año, tampoco era tan alta, pero se defendía con su altura, seguía destacando más en las materias, sobre todo en pociones, donde el profesor de esta materia se lamentaba el que no estuviera en Slytherin, pues alguien tan inteligente como ella seria beneficioso para la casa. Muchos de los maestros la veían como candidata a prefecta de Gryffindor y tal vez si seguía así llegaría a ser premio anual, un premio muy ambicioso por todo, y sobre todo sorprendente para una muggle.

Así y también las peleas incrementaban entre Potter y Evans, pero había un nueva sensación, a james le gustaba pelear con ella porque le encantaba observar como sus mejillas se enrojecían de coraje frunciendo el seño por estarse enojando y para el eso se le hacia apeteciblemente tierno. Pero no era solo eso, el alejaba y perjuraba que le gustaba Lily Evans; haciendo enojar a la dicha nombrada pues ella no seria una mas de su tonta lista y odiaba que jugara con cosas como esas, claro además añadiendo que molestaba a Severus Snape hasta porque una mosca volara, aunque la supuesta victima no la quisiera ver ni en pintura al ser una "Sangre Sucia", hiriendo los sentimientos de la pelirroja y enfureciendo al despeinado pelinegro; hasta volverse un circulo vicioso.

Severus insulta a Lily- Lily se entristece- james se enoja y molesta a Snape- Lily se enoja con Potter por "meterse en asuntos que no le interesan"- Severus insulta a Lily diciéndole" Potter te defiende Sangre Sucia, deberías hacerle caso pues nadie como ustedes merecen la pena".

Y así un círculo vicioso.

Eran sus últimas semanas de cuarto año, y se sentía la brisa veraniega dando la bienvenida a las vacaciones y diciéndole adiós con una refrescante sonrisa a las clases. Había pasado con Extraordinario la mayoría de las materias, y algunos supera las expectativas. James podría ser de todo, pero menos un tonto e inútil, porque no por nada era uno de los mas inteligentes de su generación, claro que su conducta dejaba mucho que desear de sus maestros.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo con destino a su sala común, no tenia demasiada prisa, estaba disfrutando del aire veraniego; los demás merodeadores se habían dispersado. Sirius por lo regular andaría por ahí con alguna conquista o quizás dos, Remus lo mas probable es que estuviera encerrado en la biblioteca o en algún salón y de Peter la verdad no sabia.

No podía creer que ya pasaría a quinto año, había pasado tan rápido que no lo creía, aun se podía reflejar en sus ojos la emoción de cuando piso por primera vez el castillo. Caminaba sin sentido, no tenia prisas ni a alguien a quien molestar, por el momento dejaría en paz a Snape, ese seria su pequeño regalo de vacaciones, regresando le mostraría un par de nuevos hechizos y pociones.

A lo lejos diviso un cuerpo menudo de cabellera rojiza, portando el uniforme de los leones, y no podría ser mas que su pelirroja favorita, quizás había crecido, oh vamos el mas que nadie se había dado cuenta de ella había crecido mucho en esos 4 años pero no lo admitiría delante de ella, o tal vez si pero ese no era el momento. Decidió molestar quien mas que el para hacer enfadar a su pelirroja favorita, si no la vería durante vacaciones y la extrañaría, y el no era de estar paciente esperando lo que se le apetecía.

Con pasos calmados y silenciosos se acerco detrás de la pelirroja, observándola mientras forcejeaba para sacar algo de su bolso. Acerco su boca a su oreja izquierda y no pudo evitar morder su lóbulo y soplar sobre el, haciendo saltar escandalizada a la pelirroja y voltear hacia atrás lastimándose parte de su cuello para ver a su agresor, donde solo se encontró con Potter inclinado con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su la mirada divertida junto a su sonrisa ladeada en forma sexy.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron de forma encantadora según el, su seño se frunció y exclamo un potente" ¿Que demonios te pasa Potter? ¿Acaso te volviste mas idiota de lo que ya eres?" Estaba furiosa, no, estaba mas que eso, en que demonios pensaba el tonto despeinado que tenia por compañero de casa. Estaba batallando en poder sacar un pergamino que tenia que entregar para historia de la magia, ya iba tarde y este parecía no querer abandonar su bolso, solo quería terminar ya las tareas e ir a empacar sus cosas para tener tranquilidad y así poder esperar con ansias las vacaciones e irse a casa con sus padres y su hermana petunia aunque esta la quisiera tener 100 mts., alejada de ella. Cuando de repente sintió una pequeña humedad en su oreja y como esta era mordida, un momento ¿mordida? Y segundo después le soplaban en ella. No pudo más que alejarse y voltear rápidamente, sin notar que se estaba lastimando el cuello ante tan repentino movimiento y sonrojarse furiosamente al descubrir al culpable de aquel acto.

James no sabia en donde esconderse para poderse reír hasta que ya no tuviera aire, era tan genial para el ver como Lily se podía enojar en un segundo por cualquier motivo. "Oh vamos Lily, es solo un saludo, como te vi tan tensa pensé que querías relajarte"No podía soportar mas soltó una leve risa hasta convertirla en una gran carcajada.

Y Lily como buena dama que era no pudo hacer nada mas que, si eso mismo, golpearlo para que se callara, su rostro estaba rojo que casi se podría decir que lo confundías con su cabello. "Cállate Potter, solo cállate quieres y déjame en paz" No noto la cercanía que tenia el uno del otro, ni la mirada brillosa que tenia james, solo hasta que se dio cuenta que sus manos ya no golpeaban el cuerpo del gryffindor sino que estaban aprisionados por las manos de el. "Quee… ¿Qué te pasa Potter? Suéltame sino quieres que te hechice, basta" Murmuraba quedamente, nunca se había dado cuenta de el color de sus ojos, no realmente, quizás era por lo cerca que estaban pero se le hizo realmente hermoso ese color avellana que sus gafas impedían admirar a la lejanía, veía una chispa de travesura que se le hacia tentativamente irresistible; y ante esos pensamientos se le hizo realmente vergonzoso y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo.

"Re-la-ja-te" Murmuro frente a su nariz y Lily puro aspirar un olor a hierbabuena dejándose llevar por el aroma, cerró sus ojos y se inundo por un momento en el dulzor. Pero eso pronto acabo pues sintió su respiración más pesada y entrecortada, y de un momento a otro se percato de un cosquilleo cerca de su mejilla izquierda, algo suave se posaba en ella y se alejaba de ella en un instante y eso ya se le hizo extraño hasta que abrió sus ojos.

Se asusto pues vio como si fuera en cámara lenta como Potter se alejaba de ella y solo le sonreía con diversión como si hubiera hecho una travesura " Que tengas felices vacaciones Evans, te estaré esperando el otro año con muchas ansias, nos vemos" Elevaba una mano en forma de despedida mientras se alejaba hacia su sala común.

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Acaso Potter había hecho lo que pensaba que había hecho o no? La... ¿la había besado? Y nuevamente o tenia fiebre o Lily Evans le gustaba avergonzarse mucho, pues se había vuelto a sonrojar y solo pudo emitir un.

"Potter, eres un idiota"

Y james solo pudo sonreír a la lejanía, mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchando por ahí cerca de la sala común. Eso había sido algo realmente grandioso, se pudo deleitar como cerraba sus ojos ante su cercanía donde gracias a ellos pudo mirar de cerca las pocas pecas que quedaban en mi rostro, inhalo un olor entre amargo y dulzor a la vez- canela- se dijo mentalmente, el no era amante de la canela, pero con ella era algo tan deleitante que se podría volver exquisito a su paladar. No la quiso besar, lo haría cuando ella se lo pidiera y no pensaba esperar mucho la verdad, así que solo marco una parte, demostrando que era suya y de nadie mas. Se agacho ligeramente llevándose con el su aroma y besando la comisura de su labio en lado izquierdo, era tan suave, que quería quedarse por mas tiempo aspirando ese fulgor y sentir la suavidad de su piel, pero sabia que si seguía así, Lily se enojaría mas de lo que ya estaba, así que fue alejándose de ella y pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados suavemente sin muestra de algún enojo y sus labios entre abiertos los cuales estuvo tentado a besar, pero se abstuvo de tal osadía. Y quizás si se llevaría un buen golpe o no, pero ver esa imagen de Evans nadie se la quitar, ni siquiera sus amigos lo sabrían solo quedaría entre ellos dos, así que antes de que ella lo golpeara se alejo de allí; esperando que el inicio de quinto año llegara pronto.

James Potter no sabia que había visto en Lily Evans, pero algo de ella le llamaba la atención y eso hacia que posara su mirada en la menuda figura de la pelirroja. Le gustaba observar como se hacían pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas sonrosadas al reír de algún comentario de su amiga Longbottom. Se perdía contando sus pequeñas pecas que surcaban su cara, sin llegar a marcar todo su rostro- con lo que en el paso del tiempo iría perdiéndolas-. Como su lechosa piel resplandecía a través de los ventanales del castillo. Ni como su cabello tomaba vida y se agitaba con el viento como si el fuego estuviera danzando. Porque el se enamoro de esas pequeñas cosas que ella hacia y que nadie mas veia, solo el. Porque era única a su manera.

No sabia en que momento empezó a notar todas esas cosas de Lily, pero le gustaban y mucho. Y sabia que en ella había algo mas de lo cual el estaría dispuesto a descubrir y se apoderaría de ello.

No importaba aun tenia 3 años mas para conquistarla y el no se rendiría, quizás no le gustaba lo amargo pero por ella se podría acostumbrar. Sabría que seria difícil, pero el era un merodeador era James Potter y eso no era nada imposible ni siquiera el poder acostumbrarse al sabor canela.

* * *

Notas:

Mi primer fanfic, awww.

Dedicado a mi devoradora de libros favorita, te quieroo norma. Feliz cumpleaños!

Que te la pases genial, espero que te guste mi regalo.

Te quieroo tontilla

Aki no Kisu


End file.
